Three glutathione requiring enzymes will be studied: 1) glyoxalase-I, a metalloenzyme which converts GSH and an alpha-ketoaldehyde into the thiol ester of GSH and an alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acid; 2) glyoxalase-II, a thioesterase which hydrolyzes the product of the glyoxalase-I reaction; and 3) glutathione-S-transferase, a polyfunctional protein involved not only with detoxification of chemical carcinogens but also with bilirubin transport. Although the emphasis of the project is on mechanism studies of these three enzymes, all three have potentially critical role in maintaining normal growth and development.